


[公主line]在树走眼温泉的明日(上)

by Sasorichann



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: JO1 公主line, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Summary: 两个文艺青年的情感物语/限制级/本文出现的部分专有名词为杜撰，与现实无关
Kudos: 1





	[公主line]在树走眼温泉的明日(上)

1.  
入秋的时候大平祥生换了台Canon的单反机子，搭载上了可以用来捕捉鸟类飞行痕迹的IS USM二代镜头。他咬了咬牙，将陪伴自己多年走南闯北的SonyA6000封进了箱子吃灰，拧上密码锁的那一刻他看见青白色日光以倾斜的角度泄在箱子的表面，排成有序的虚边格子，他想，天空变高了，又是出门采风的时节。  
从位于都市圈的住处到木サのメ湯，要坐两个钟头的新干线再换乘巴士，一路上昏昏欲睡。下了聒噪的机动车然后行走了八公里左右，路过狭窄的公路和崎岖的田埂，天光恹恹的，不给人取景的机会，电子地图的信号时断时续，不停重新规划路线。他干脆把手机揣进兜里，凭直觉摸索到了目的地。  
旅店招牌映入眼帘时已经是暮色四合，若干只乌鸦腾空而起，飞到稀疏的电线上送别太阳。  
他将行李箱固定在原地，把暗金色的头发拢进卡其色的围巾里，暖融融一团。他端起相机拧开镜头盖，打算记录下这群以重峦叠岭为背景的昏鸦，作为整套系列作品的第一张照片。右手大拇指肚刚贴上快门按钮，一声不知哪里传来的吉他声便吓跑了它们。  
扫兴。

2.  
白岩瑠姫长期租下了这家旅店的一个单间。  
这里远离尘嚣是创作的好地方。作为一名签约词曲人，他需要每个月给金主出一首歌，剩下的时间会写一些摇滚乐评挣外快以及望着窗外发呆。他很喜欢窗外最远端的灰蓝色的山，树木像点翠一样镶在上面提亮，苟延残喘的夏天终于消逝殆尽，点翠都升值成了明黄色的琥珀。  
近处的山他也喜欢。他曾经用喝完十二瓶可乐的时间谱了一首关于风吹白杨树林的曲子，被毙了回来，那天他徒步登上了山顶，裹着五年前母亲送他的旧款式棉衣观赏了日出的全过程。  
也不是穷到没钱购买随便一件新的棉衣，只是Chromehearts全线服装产品中最厚实的顶多是件牛仔外套，不足够保暖，感冒了会很麻烦，从旅店到镇上的医院没有方便的交通。  
作为Chromehearts的忠实饭，他一直等着出棉衣的那一天。  
一天马上要过去了，山上的寺院撞了钟，他还没有找到写词的灵感，空白的稿纸上写了一个あ字，他没构思好あ后面接续什么，是青还是红，是头还是脚，便没有了下文。塑料瓶和废纸团堆了满地，他抬起脚尖摸到吉他，才拨出一个音，就看见几只乌鸦扑棱着翅膀占领了窗口，将本就微弱的阳光蚕食更少。  
扫兴。

3.  
白岩双手插在裤兜里晃着胯下楼，一楼的厅里有一张桌几把椅，供住客们围坐在一起打牌吹牛，他在旁边那台自动贩卖机前站定，从口袋里寻硬币，老板娘跟他说今天可乐没进货，不如我直接把供销商邮箱给你，让他们进价给你搬一车过来。  
他摆了摆手，准备转身上楼时瞥见角落里有颗暗金色的脑袋垂着，正翻着行李箱，口中一串糟了糟了糟了。  
本不想多管闲事，对于陌生人也缺乏主动搭话的胆量，不过看在这颗脑袋实在有趣，软乎乎的发丝手感一定不错。权当转换下灵感枯竭的郁卒心情，于是走近了他。  
这是大平初次遇到白岩，第一印象并不是十分良好，他露着天真的大白牙仿佛在讥讽粗心大意的自己，大平停下动作，问他有事吗。  
“是遇到什么，麻烦了吗？”白岩憋出了一句简单的寒暄。  
“嘛，也不算是什么麻烦，Ghibli的几张DVD我忘记从家里拿来了。”  
“如果看电影是为了排遣寂寞的话，我可以把全套的種村有菜借你喔。”  
不知如何交流。大平埋下头继续翻行李。  
白岩干咳了一声：“其实我是一个非常非常认生的人，但是看到你就觉得很亲切，你的发型我也剪过，你能听出来是使役型对吧，没错，我从前学过美发喔，你这样大概是漂了七度的样子，如果需要护发素我可以推荐给你，别误会，我不是做营销的，我是一个词曲人，现在灵感走失中，陷入了极端的自我否定，如果不找人说话分散精力，就会一直消沉下去。”  
“……”  
白岩意识到自己的唐突，摸了摸鼻子：“你住几楼，我帮你拎箱子。”  
青年缓慢消化完白岩与众不同的问候，提炼出重点，抬起头直视他，眸子吞下了最后一抹暮光：“你是词曲人？”

4.  
“没一首爆红过，勉强度日。”  
今晚木サのメ湯的风声很大，大平住进的和室带一个阳台，两人趴在栏杆上闲聊，伴着四周树叶吹起的哨声，对方的声音像加了混响。男青年们熟络起来很简单，只需一两个聊得起来的爱好。  
大平留帮忙搬行李的白岩喝点东西，白岩喝久了又冷又辣的碳酸饮料，偶尔想尝一下甜甜软软的乳制品，于是向大平讨了盒草莓牛奶，大平则拉出一大箱柚子醋，揪起一瓶熟练地用嘴巴咬开金属盖，跟人对饮。  
“哈，彼此，我拍的商业写真总是经历着石沉大海的境遇，有家杂志社给出了唯一的回执，一套片子的报酬是八千九，还要扣税，感觉是在逗我。”  
白岩三口两口吸完草莓牛奶，将盒子捏成小小四方形攥在手中把玩，望望星罗密布的天空又看看垂头丧气的大平，问：“所以大平さん为什么会来这里呢？这里除了山就是山，有什么取材的好地方吗？”  
“叫我祥生就可以。我啊……”  
大平欲言又止，转身推来拉门，脱下木屐回屋取了一瓶柚子醋分给瑠姫：“尝尝这个。”  
“酸……”  
“瑠姫くん是猫舌头吗？”  
白岩听罢冲他吐舌头做鬼脸，又摆出一个露齿笑，比傍晚那个张扬一些：“我不太能理解祥生把调味品当饮料。”  
“人生偶尔需要些逆反不是吗？”祥生塞给他，“虽然不懂词曲，不过都是创作，总是拘泥于一种风格，早晚走进死胡同。”  
再拒绝便显得不通人情，白岩从善如流地将柚子醋塞进牛仔外套的口袋中，自嘲道：“脱离情爱题材，尝试过风景小品，结果被退稿了呢。”  
瑠姫的额发被风吹乱，扫在凝起的眉头上。不安分的风又把积雨云赶过来，木サのメ湯迎来了第一场秋雨。  
潮湿感钻进皮肤，氤氲的苔藓似乎挂上了脚踝。大平踮起脚尖向下望去，在旅店的轩窗析出的灯火下，庭院池塘漾开了密集的涟漪。  
“刚才瑠姫くん问我为什么会来这里。”  
“嗯。”  
“或许知道有个APP叫做明日预警吗？Google商店搜不到，要从特定的链接点进去，通过好友邀请才能注册。”

5.  
半个月前大平被合作的模特兼男友推荐了这个APP。  
他们做爱完呼吸没有平复，吐出的热气跟制冷的机器对抗。房间外的蝉鸣扰人心思，像永动的陈年卡带机乱了电流，趁着在高潮呻吟渐弱的空档，涌入耳道，挥之不去。空调房里过于干燥，加之体液流失，大平端起盛满直饮水的玻璃杯子，猛灌几口自救。  
身后的人说，明天不会来找你了。  
大平顿住，脚上的拖鞋掉在地板，他生生咽下了一大口水，液体撑开食管，堵住了询问原因的话语。那人却饶有趣味地主动解释，明日预警告诉我这是最后一次跟你相见。  
“那是什么？”  
“一款APP，在每天23:59，告诉你第二天将要发生什么。”  
“诶——”大平拖长尾音，敷衍地附和。  
“昨天它预言，一，穿条纹内裤，二，电车晚点，三，最后一次跟炮友相见。很有意思吧！”那人伸出三个指头跟他比划，像中邪了一样。  
无聊透顶。  
“你来注册一个！”  
大平放下水杯，说，要去洗澡了。  
“啊我想起来了，我的一个美术编辑朋友……”  
“从哪里下载？”  
如果不是第二天这个人车祸身亡，如实对应了第三点，大平一辈子都不会打开这个软件。

6.  
“不过你提前看到的话，会照做吗？颠倒因果关系，把预言作为行事标准。比如，会穿条纹内裤这点，如果换成你，第二天的早晨会特别地找一条穿上吗？”  
“一开始我故意不去看，次日傍晚回到家才会开启它，看白天发生过的三件事被印证，有一种‘找到答案’的满足感。成为了我枯燥生活里的新乐子。”  
“后来呢？”  
大平陷入了长时间的沉默。  
秋雨卷来铺天盖地的凉意，在山中更是肆无忌惮，远远能眺望到树木跟着气流节奏律动的样子，搞笑又诡异，像古老民族的神秘仪式。白岩想回屋去取旧棉袄，但被大平吊起胃口，猜测他可能还需要一些组织语言的时间，于是学着大平咬开了柚子醋的金属盖，做好的短暂的心理建设，伸出舌尖尝了味道，没有想象中那么难以接受，柚子的甜香在口中绽开，发酵出酸味跟在后调，绵软而柔和，像是大平给人的观感。  
“后来，正如瑠姫くん所言，它作为了我的行事标准。”  
瑠姫品着柚子醋，示意他说下去。  
“那天又修废了几张静物片子，像瑠姫くん找不到灵感一样，卡在了瓶颈中，你一定了解这种痛苦。次日早晨醒来觉得应该打破一下常规，想知道收到了怎样的预言，于是打开了明日预警：遇到流浪的杜宾犬，气温骤降，在稻荷公园有惊喜。”  
大平伸出手臂张开手指，让雨滴落在手心上，接着说：“前两项都应验了，我背着相机漫无目的地闲逛，毕竟散步也是我构成生活的一部分。走了大概一个钟头，稻荷公园出现在了我的面前。一对情侣拜托我帮忙拍合照，我拍完后，你猜怎么着？”  
大平扬起唇角，棱角分明的下颚线此时温润得动人：“这对情侣给我了七万日元作为酬劳。”  
“够吃一顿差不多的汉堡肉了。啊~想吃汉堡肉。”白岩脱力地倚在栏杆上，“抱歉，你继续。”  
“接下去的日子，每天按照预言的指示，都能通过拍照获得一笔意外的收入。来到木サのメ湯，也是预言的指示。”大平掏出手机按亮屏幕，点开桌面上最醒目位置的一个眼睛形状的图标，“你看，与命定的人见面，见到乌鸦，去木サのメ湯。”  
白岩揽过大平的肩膀：“命定的人不是在说我吧。”问出来后才察觉出一丝尴尬，立刻转移话题，“今晚没有月亮啊。”  
“嗯，下雨天竟然没有月亮，我也感到了震惊。”  
“恰到好处地吐槽了呢。”

7.  
习惯凌晨入睡晌午起床的白岩，能欣赏到木サのメ湯的雨后千山净的清晨，要拜大平所赐。  
白岩跨过满屋的塑料瓶和废纸团，拉开屋门，来人弯起下垂眼，呈上一个小布包：“抹茶糯米团子，作为见面礼送给瑠姫くん。”  
纵然有点改不掉的起床气，但伸手不打笑脸人。白岩抑制不住困意，打着哈欠：“祥生不用这么客气。”  
“请包容作为京都人的习俗。”  
“真是个认真的孩子啊。”白岩身体侧在一边，示意大平进屋说话。  
大平看着屋内的垃圾犯起了愁，白岩不好意思地堆着笑，前者二话没说挽起袖子，在三分钟之内拾掇得窗明几净，这才说出叨扰的目的：“其实，是想拜托瑠姫くん带我去第二个山腰处的神社。”祥生晃晃手机，“是今天的预言。本不想打扰瑠姫くん，去向老板娘问过路线，她说路线很难描述，电子地图也无法定位，必须有人带路才不会迷路，而那里瑠姫くん常去。”  
废弃已久的半山神社是白岩的秘密基地。  
他会故意让跟自己有关的一切爱情故事发生在那里。这样的描述有些抽象，换言之，那里是他跟情人们幽会的巢穴。  
搞创作的人总有些怪癖，不想弄脏家里的床单是十足的借口，他懒得解释这种偏执跟艺术之间的关系。每一位找上门来要求复合的情人，都会被他领到第二个山腰，在神社后方的灌木丛或山洞里做爱和争吵，享受着天地为床被的刺激，然后把所有情人伤得体无完肤，再将收集到的情绪波动写进歌里。他贪恋年下的撒娇也贪恋年上的纵容，他更贪恋一切不劳而获的爱。  
没有人能拒绝他的脸蛋、身子和稍加设计的引诱。他认为大平也不会拒绝，但他已经疲于周旋在男人们之间了，最近这种捕获灵感的法子也失效了，而且每次把脏兮兮的安全套带下山麻烦死了。Chromehearts可能明天就会出新款棉衣，他需要费点心写稿挣钱，在上市首日抢到限定版。  
“这个有点……”白岩表现出很困扰。  
“拜托了！”  
“……”  
“拜托了！”  
白岩没想到大平扑通一下跪倒在地，他嗤笑：“这么信任那个来历不明的APP吗？”  
大平握紧拳头支在大腿上：“它能间接让我的作品被人接受，是我的救命稻草。”

8.  
山路泥泞，石阶湿滑，大平蹬着双红色的Vans鞋撒欢儿一样奔跑，白岩觉得手里少了一根遛狗绳。  
雨后青草的味道清爽而冷冽，白岩暗喜今天喷的温暖花果调香水，中和了空气中扑面而来的寂寥，让肺泡中的凉意被煲热。他非常喜欢这一支香水，喜欢到不愿意跟任何人分享它的名字，也只有在约会的场合才穿。他想不起来哪个情人夸过他的体香，连走在这条充满无数回忆的道路上，都几乎忘记了他们的容貌。  
大平回头冲他招手：“明日预警告诉我，今天能看到温泉。”  
白岩跟上他，又往前走了两步，回过头，居高临下跟他讲：“这里虽然是叫木サのメ湯，不过哪里都没有温泉，你被骗……”  
白岩还未说完，大平身后瞬间出现了袅袅的白色烟雾，白岩越过大平的肩头定睛一看，只见寻常一道水洼冒起了热气。  
大平顺着白岩的视线瞧去，喜出望外：“这不是嘛！话说岚山也有不少这样的微型温泉呢，不能泡澡但是可以洗手，瑠姫くん？你怎么啦？”  
“没事……”  
怎么可能没事啊！大白天见鬼了！呜呜呜。  
白岩颤抖着握住大平的手，详装淡定：“路滑，牵手会安全一点。”  
到达神社的时候太阳高照，地面的水分快要被蒸干。朱红色鸟居的投影被缩短，斑驳的青石板一直往上延伸，被白杨树叶漏下的点光铺满。  
大平扭过相机的监视屏，拉低了曝光度，手动调试着焦距，他在取景器里见到了迁徙的候鸟和搬仓的松鼠，见到了层林尽染的风景，也见到了融进风景的白岩。  
没有犹豫便按下快门，白岩正在伸一个漫长的懒腰，半个握起的拳头缩进宽大的衣袖中，身形瘦削，在背光的角度，日光蚕食了他的轮廓。大平放大照片检查成图的细节，白岩纤长的睫毛镀上了一层柔光，光被打碎洒进了瞳孔里，他呼吸一滞，没办法形容这种视觉感受，现在能做的只有给镜头的售后打一个十分，好像还有其他能做的，他在思考，他马上就要思考出答案了。  
“你偷拍我！”白岩隔着几块山石插腰吼他。  
“你不知道多少有名模特要挤进我的镜头！”大平扯开嗓子吼回去。  
“荣幸之至！”  
“反正做梦不交税！”  
白岩很久没见过人类笑得这么灿烂了。是的，人类。至少半年里他所感受到的发自肺腑的大笑，只出现在少女漫画的大团圆最终回。因为认生而鲜少交流的邻居们，脸上写着欲望和占有的旧情人们，在封闭的创作环境里只接触过他们了，然而他们谁也没对他大笑过。  
大平的出现，如同柚子醋混进可乐，Chromehearts出了金项链，一颗雨滴投入波澜不惊的池塘。  
风静止在山腰上，不生不灭，昨晚张牙舞爪的姿态荡然无存，害羞得连最细的溪流都不敢吹皱。白岩小跑到他身边，露出几根指尖的手拍在他的后背上，气喘吁吁问他，拍到了几张满意的照片。  
“一张。”大平卡上镜头盖，“我们回去吧。”  
“诶？不多拍几张吗？”  
“已经够了。”  
大平带着思考出的答案，凑近他，贴着唇边痣留下蜻蜓点水一吻，白岩脑海中忽然飘过《叙情詩》的歌词：  
夢なら夢のままでかまわない  
愛する輝きに溢れ明日へ向かう喜びは  
真実だから

9.  
白岩对于突然出现温泉的事情耿耿于怀，虽然他并不是乐于求证的认死理派，但是一旦冒出好奇心，便一发不可收拾。  
“你不如也注册一个明日预警，研究下原理？”从半山神社回来，两人正坐在一楼的大厅用便当，大平建议道。亲吻成为了半山神社的限定事件，从未发生过似的，他们对于某一时刻的情难自禁，都拥有着闭口不提的自觉。  
“不要。”白岩果断拒绝。  
“歌词有进展了吗？”  
“没有，非常非常没有。”白岩啃了一口索然无味的野菜天妇罗，不由得又怀念起东京的汉堡肉。他不愁吃汉堡肉的时候，同样不愁写不出来东西，那种日子挥霍了半年，如果不是在哥哥们个个功成名就的光环下抬不起头，他也不会搬出来独立讨生活。  
“瑠姫くん，你有没有想过，它能给我指引路线，那么也有可能给你提供灵感？”  
“那种东西一旦依赖上，就会被绑住手脚。”  
“被绑住也挺好的，不是吗？现在还有什么比写出歌词更重要的事情呢？”  
白岩一时无言，没办法反驳他，于是放下筷子，在衣服上蹭了蹭手，拿出手机：“下载地址发我。”

10.  
白岩磨磨蹭蹭洗完澡刚好是半夜一点多，他划开手机看时间，瞥到消息栏来自明日预警的提示。  
晌午起床，看见吉他，使用木质调羹。  
……什么嘛。  
晌午起床是自己的习惯，吉他就在房间里随时都能看见，至于使用木质调羹，开玩笑，从家里带来的那把陶瓷的从小用到现在。  
他把手机扔在桌子上，把自己扔在暄软的床铺上，仰头望着天花板。  
あ字后面接续什么呢？是青还是红，是头还是脚。  
他又纠结回月底就要上交的歌词，他感到无能为力。他见识过那么多物象，制造了那么多情事，却关联不到一起，所有的遣词造句都中断在墨水凝固的笔尖上。他咬破手指的皮肤，疼痛和鲜血都灌溉不了枯竭的才思。  
糟糕透了。  
想到这两天某些细微的存在，偏离了原本运行的轨迹，向未知的方向飞驰而去，更糟糕了，而自己无法定义那些存在为何物，更更更糟糕了。  
不管怎么说，为了证明生活仍然掌控在自己手中，醒来吃饭一定要使用调羹，陶瓷的。  
同样没有入眠的还有大平。  
今天的，不，昨天的照片没有带给他一日元的收入，但他却不沮丧。  
他将昨天唯一的作品导入手机设成屏保，又察觉这样不妥，好像自己对那位新朋友有什么企图一样。企图没有，心动倒是有一秒，他承认。  
あれあれ、到底哪里不对劲呢。  
是失去爱情太久所以才轻易心动吗？分明心已经麻木了啊。  
当他知道男友在奔赴第三者怀抱的途中，死在一辆运货车轮胎下的时候，他没做出任何表情，平静地将家中那个人用过的牙刷和拖鞋扔进了垃圾桶。  
除了家人，他想，不再需要依赖任何人了，有相机陪伴一生便好，无论是Canon还是Sony，都不会背叛自己，只有从取景器里看到的世界，才是清澈透明的。  
不过白岩 是个好人。  
明天做海带汤给他喝吧。

11.  
是从一位同龄故交那里学来的料理方法：烧开水，再将楼下杂货铺买来的海带泡进去，出锅。  
白岩晌午起床有点冻感冒，在大平的殷切注视下喝了一小碗，身子才有了舒缓的迹象。海带沉在碗底，他用陶瓷调羹舀了半天，那几片却黏在碗底纹丝不动。  
“好喝吗？”  
“很好喝喔。”  
“海带没煮熟吗？”  
“不是，它，刮不下来。”鼻尖红红的。  
大平见状从便当盒的最下层取出了自己带来的调羹，轻轻一捞，几片海带一起被捞了上来：“啊——”  
白岩被大平喂了满嘴，才意识到，大平的那把调羹，是木质的。  
他有些泄气，但是看到大平柔软又温和的脸，心情便平静了下来。  
嘛，或许那个APP真有那么神奇吧。  
“我好像很久没有这样喂人吃东西了。”  
“我也很久没有被人直接喂进嘴里了。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“我说，瑠姫くん，我们要不要组成一个单身贵族联盟？”  
“什么啊好旧的梗。”  
“你说嘛什么梗有趣？”  
“SanrioLine或者DisneyLine？作品早晚有一天受欢迎Line？”  
“说起这个，我最受欢迎的一张片子是给一个新人偶像团体拍摄的单曲封面，初动卖了三千张，很惨吧。”  
“比我好一点，我最受欢迎的一首歌也是给一个新人偶像团体创作的出道单曲，首日UTube播放量只有二百次。”  
“说不定是一个团呢。”  
“Star-Trick？”  
“对对对，是叫这个名字。”  
“我以为是自己的水准出了问题，为此抑郁了很久，原来这个团本身就糊啊。虽然知道偶像相关的数据都跟作品本身没有太大关系，但是自己作为参与人员之一，面对惨淡的数据也会影响到心情呢。祥生曾经跟我共有过同一类的心情，这么想就不寂寞了。”  
“瑠姫くん简直就像世界上另外的我一样。”  
“嗯？”  
“啊，时间不早了，我今天要去对面那座山上拍照。”  
“需要我陪你去吗？”  
“这么近我还是认路的，或者说，你还想再被我亲一口吗？”  
“喂你这家伙。”

12.  
那天大平半夜才回来，白岩在旅店的招牌下等到他的时候，天色压低了帷幔，山林恢复了静谧，夏虫吟唱着告别曲，归来的人面色苍白，卡其色的围巾有被撕破的痕迹，敞开的领口挂着血迹。  
大平端详着隐隐灯光下的他，尽管担心的表情一览无余，却掩不住眉眼柔和，山中成簇开放的棠梨一样清丽。  
他抓住大平的肩膀：“祥生！”  
“我没事，只是不小心跌下了山坡，活着呢。”  
白岩捧着他傻笑的脸，说：“笨蛋，担心死你了。”  
他心下也奇怪，那么多个夜晚独自度过，也没想要多一个人共处，今天却盼着大平早归。太阳落山还不见人影，便下楼来等。发了消息不见回，就一直守在原地，反正词是编不出来，闲着也是无趣，也不算虚度光阴。  
“瑠姫くん，是在跟我告白吗？”  
白岩忽略了这个问题，架着他往回走，路过的自动贩卖机里补货了可乐，他目前没有兴趣喝，一心只想把人送进房里。他上一次与人近距离贴身，还是跟想不起来的哪个情人肌肤相亲，他想，他确实是需要从人的身体上获得能量的，就算是这么扶持着上楼进门也好。  
到了大平的房间，白岩从他的旅行药箱中找来碘伏、棉签和纱布，把他的伤口裹了个密不透风。大平抚摸着白岩的头发，在鬓角处摩挲，在额头上游弋，半天闷出一句：“遇见你真是太好了。”  
“嗯哼，冒失鬼，还有别的要说的吗？”白岩将东西整理好，放回原处。  
“今天拍到了熊，卖了一笔好价钱，我们明天去镇上吃烧肉吧。”  
“好呀。”  
白岩刚答完，两声提示音交叠着响起。  
23:59，明日预警发来了消息。  
大平先读出声：“厚切牛舌，过膝的呢子风衣，人多的地方。瑠姫くん的呢？”  
“我看一下……特制味噌酱汁，接吻，还有……”  
白岩的眼眸一下子亮了起来，里面噌地冒起了一株小火苗。  
“找到了！”

（待续）


End file.
